Used and abused
by shad0wxboy
Summary: Derek and Stiles are more than just friends. This is my first fan fic so if it's hard to follow or any thing sorry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

" D-Derek..are you there.. ?" asked stiles nervously as he shyly knocked on the door of the burned down hale house. " If you're there, I want you to know...I'm sorry about earlier. I panicked and you were hurting me.. " he tried to say more as he held the tears back. As he turned around to start his walk back home, eyes focused on the ground he heard the door open and Dereks voice " ..I know. It's ok Stiles. I understand. I let my self get out of control.. " Derek spoke softly, but remained stern. Stiles stopped, dried his eyes and turned around. " Now, are you going to come in or do I have to carry you in.. ?" Derek smiled. Stiles tried not to smile as he walked into Dereks arms and whispered " I'm so sorry and love you so much. " as they walked back into Dereks burned down home.

Chapter 1- Derek picked Stiles up and set him down on his bed and lied down next to him and softly spoke " Stiles...I have to leave..I don't know for how long but I promise you I will be back. I don't want you to worry about me.. " Stiles looked at Derek with a confused and sad look on his face, " no..no ! You can't leave ! Not again ! You just got back and you're already leaving again !?" stiles broke down and started to cry uncontrollably into Dereks muscled, rock hard chest. " I'm sorry. I would love to take you with me but it's to dangerous for you.. " Derek pulled stiles closer and didn't let go. A few hours later Stiles awoke and found him self lieing alone in Derek's bed, his eyes sore and puffed from earlier. He looked around the room and found a note on the pillow, It read " Stiles..I'm sorry I left you like this...I will be back as soon as possible. I love you. -Derek " Stiles crumpled up the note in his hand and angerly ripped the note to shreds and went home, trying to forget every thing that's happened between him and Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

" Stiles Stilinski ! Wake up !" stiles felt something get thrown at his face " huh.. ?" he looked around dazed and confused. " What is the answer Mr. Stilinski ?" the whole class turned to look at him. " I-I'm not sure.. " he said looking away from every one. " Principals office. Now. No one will be sleeping in my class with out dire consequences. " All of the class chuckled, Stiles felt his face get hot. As stiles got up and walked out of the class down to the principals office he noticed someone standing at the end of the hall. He looked up and was surprised to see it was Derek, " I've been waiting for you. " he said with a smile forming on his face. " Wha-what are you doing here !? If some one sees us talking or even if someone saw you here they'd have you arrested !" Stiles spoke in an annoyed tone, trying to keep him self from yelling at Derek he spoke very softly, as he didn't want to draw attention from any class rooms. " You can't just leave town with out warning ! What if something happened to you ?! I would be so lost.. " Stiles spoke softly. " I'm sorry..It was sudden, I had to leave..I promise I won't do it again and if I do, I'll take you with me. " Derek spoke, pulling stiles closer into him. " Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. " stiles mumbled into Dereks shirt, noticing it smells cleaner than the usual charred smell. " what was that ?" Derek questioned stiles. " N-nothing ! It's nothing ! I have to go to the principals office before I get caught..can you pick me up down the street after school ? I want to come over.. " stiles asked, pushing Derek away a little. " Sure..but we need to talk first..I'll be waiting for you at the usual spot. " Derek softly spoke as he leaned in to kiss stiles. He noticed this time, the kiss was full of more love and passion and not desire and lust as they had been before. " Ok..I have to go now ! I'll see you after school !" Stiles yelled as he ran down the hall to the principals office, not looking back at Derek, he kept pondering what he meant by " we need to talk. " As he walked into the office, he was surprised to notice that the principal had been waiting for him this whole time. He apologized for the delay and they walked into his office and talked about his punishment. The rest of the day was a blur for stiles, he kept wondering what Derek wanted to talk about.

As soon as school was over, he slipped away from the crowed, dialed Dereks number and as soon as he answered he hung up. Derek called him back a few times, a few minutes later he pulled up and asked stiles if he was ok and why he hung up. Stiles simply replied " I don't know, I can't keep doing this..I can't even think straight any more. " Derek just looked at stiles. He then grabbed his hand and pulled him up. " Lets go ! We need to talk. " Derek carried stiles into his car and jetted some where into the woods, far from his house. Stiles looked around as he got out of the car and asked " why are we- " he was surprised as Derek had his shirt off and exposed his muscular body. " There is a lake over there " Derek pointed into a clearing. " I thought we could go swimming or something while we talked about every thing.. " Stiles was still stunned and didn't say a word. Derek just smiled and picked him up by the waist and carried him.

Later that night stiles called his dad and told him he was staying at his friends house for a day or two and they might go hiking or something. As soon as he hung up, Derek asked " Why don't you just tell every one about us.. ? I'm sure they won't care. Yeah, they'll be shocked but I'm sure they'll accept you the way you are. " Stiles looked into the lake, the moon reflecting onto it made the smoke visable, " because...I don't know how to tell every one.. " stiles spoke trying to hide his shivers from the cold night air. " Stay right here for a few minutes ok ? I have a surprise for you. " Derek said as he got up and walked back to his car. Stiles just continued to stare at the lake and wonder what people would think if he just left one day with Derek. Time passed by rather quickly and soon stiles began to wonder what was talking Derek so long. He got up and walked back to Dereks car and was surprised by what he saw. " Do you like it.. ? Sorry it took so long..It's not easy setting this all up in a few minutes. " Derek said with a half a smile on his face. " Wow..It's really something !" said stiles, impressed at what Derek had set up. " Heh, I planned it all out while you were in school- " he looked at stiles and saw he was trying to hide being nearly frozen. " Here..let me get you a blanket and a change of clothes.. " Derek mumbled to him self walking back to his car, retrieving them from the back seat and handing them to stiles. " Thanks.. " stiles said in a somber voice, " If you want you can go change in the tent.. " Derek pointed near his car at the big tent set up. " I'll start a fire.. " He spoke to him self as stiles went into the tent to change out of his wet clothes into the pair he left at Dereks house a couple months ago. As he emerged from the tent, Derek was sitting next to the fire and told him to come sit down. " Stiles..if you want to talk about any thing, I'm here for you. I always will be- " Derek was cut off. " No ! You wont always be here for me. You just up and leave when ever with out a word to any one ! And come back as if nothing happened !" Stiles yelled. Derek just looked at him, realizing how hurt he really was. " I'm sorry..I just didn't want to worry you.. " Derek tried to say but stiles got up and went into the tent. " What am I going to do.. " Derek wondered to him self looking up at the sky, hoping to think of a way to make it up to stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Stiles awoke and found him self alone inside the tent, Dereks' side of the bed was made. He got up and sombered outside wondering if he left him there alone, like he once did at his house months before. He looked around and Derek was no where to be found. " Typical.. " Stiles said in an annoyed voice. " What's so typical ?" Derek asked, startling stiles. Stiles just stood there. Derek asked him again, " What's so typical.. ? That you wake up and I'm not next to you ? You know I don't mean to do that..I just wanted to surprise you with something. " Derek softly spoke into stiles's ear, kissing his neck gently. Stiles stood there and wondered, " Is this what he had in mind when he said he wanted to talk..and he wanted to surprise me.. ?" he turned around to face Derek and found him to be once again shirt-less. " I'm beginning to think that you like seeing me like this " Derek spoke, as he was going in to kiss stiles. Stiles hugged Derek closer to him and didn't let go of him. Derek finally broke the trance and picked stiles up. " H-hey ! Put me down ! You know I don't like being picked up like this !" Stiles demanded as Derek carried him back into the tent. " Yea I know but it's the only way I can get you in here, plus it's more fun " Derek laughed. He layed stiles down onto the bed and plopped down next to him. Derek grabbed stiles and pulled him close as they both proceeded to sleep. Stiles woke up sometime in the afternoon, surprised Derek was still next to him and asleep, he kissed his forehead and continued to lay next to his knight. Derek smirked while pretending to be asleep and pulled stiles in closer. " Derek.. " Stiles mumbled, " Yeah.. ?" Derek replied. " I...love you.. " Stiles stuttered. " I love you too. " Derek replied. " Promise to never leave me alone for to long.. ?" Stiles asked, " Promise. " Derek whispered as he got up. " What do you want to do today ?" Derek asked stiles, as he was putting a shirt on. Stiles just stared at him and said " It's up to you. " Derek then walked over to the bed, got on top of stiles and started kiss him and said " is this ok ?" Stiles smirked and said " fine with me " and then rolled them over so he was on top, then almost in unison, they both started smiling and laughing. Then Stiles layed on Derek, his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Derek just laid there with his eyes closed and arms around stiles. " What's it like when I leave you.. ?" Derek asked stiles. Stiles froze for a second and replied with " It's not easy..I always feel like you're not going to come back or you're going to find some one else and leave me here.. " Derek just continued to look up and said " I'm sorry..I really am, It's not easy to just up and leave..I do it to protect us though. If any thing were to happen to you stiles..I.. " stiles grabbed his hand and asked " you'd what.. ?" Derek tried to fight back a few tears and simply said " I'd lose control..You're my anchor. " Stiles and Derek laid there, in silence. Stiles didn't think Derek cared that much about him. Suddenly Stile's phone started to vibrate, He frantically fished it out of his pocket, sat up and quickly blurted a " Hello.. !" Stiles got up and paced slowly around the room and then hung up..Derek looked at him and asked " What's wrong ? Who was that ?" Stiles just sat there and stated " Nothing. No one. I have to go... " Stiles got out of the tent and started walking home. Derek tried to stop him but he kept walking. " Stiles wait !" Derek yelled putting his hand on Stiles shoulder, " Don't touch me !" Stiles yelled, quickly turning around. " Just leave me alone ! Don't call me or any thing !" Stiles turned and kept walking, leaving Derek just standing there, stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

" Stiles..why wont you answer your phone..It's been 3days since I last saw you, I'm getting worried..I miss you allot and I'm sorry about the other night..Call me soon ok ? Love you. " Derek spoke softly into his phone as Stiles answer machine came on for the 5th time. Derek pondered what could of happened when he was walking back home. Walking back and forth in his house, Derek just looked at his phone hoping he'd get a text back from him or a phone call but nothing. Hours later Dereks phone lit up and he was hoping it was Stiles, but it was only his alarm reminding him that he had a date with Stiles in hour. Derek tried to call Stiles one more time and left a message saying " Stiles..I'll be waiting for you at are usual spot.. " He hung up and got into his car and went to wait for his potential mate. Hours passed, Derek kept checking his phone and looking around for Stiles. He got out let out a long, loud howl and went home. Miles away, Stiles heard the howl and looked up at the moon and fought back the tears. He checked his phone and saw all of the missed calls and texts from Derek. Some one called out " Hey Stiles ! Are you ok ?" He came out of his gaze and yelled back " Yea..I'm fine..perfectly fine.. " he listened to the voice mails and read the text messages Derek left him and then walked over to the group. " what was that about ?" Some one in the group asked. " Oh ! Nothing, just my dad telling me he's leaving on that mini vacation with friends, no big deal " Stiles replied quickly. Derek drove around town trying to find something to do and noticed that someone was wearing the same outfit as stiles was the night he left, " I swear if that is him.. " Derek exclaimed, feeling his claws dig into the leather seat. He picked up the speed and floored it to the nearest coffee shop. " Wow, they're sure in a rush !" said someone in the group " Don't ya think Stiles ? ...Stiles.. ?" they turned and looked at him, stiles standing there frozen in place not knowing how much Derek just saw " uh..yea ! Sure, I have to go.. " Stiles shuddered out quickly turning around to run home. As Derek got back into his car and started driving home, he saw Stiles walking alone, he slowed his speed and wanted to roll down his window and call his name but he couldn't work up the courage. Derek turned down the nearest street and went home. As stiles was walking home he couldn't stop thinking of how much he missed Derek grabbing him and picking him and throwing him down onto his bed. He felt his face get hot and tears roll down his cheeks. He picked up his phone and dialed Dereks number but hung up before it rang. As Stiles walked into the door he read the note his dad left him. Stiles went upstairs and got a shower and layed down in his bed wishing he had Derek next to him to make him feel safe while he was all alone for a few days. Stiles couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed Derek and how much he missed his kisses, he started to cry into his pillow and eventually fell asleep with Derek on his mind. Sometime in the morning Stiles awoke, the sun shining into his face, he checked his phone and was disappointed he didn't have any thing from Derek " maybe I should go apologize... " Stiles thought to him self. Stiles got up and went down stairs and heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Derek " what are you doing here... ?" Stiles demanded. " I came to make sure you're alright..you didn't return any of my calls or texts..I got worried.. " Derek softly replied " ...Well as you can see, I'm fine..I guess you should come inside before some one sees you here.. " stiles annoyingly let him in. " Stiles..can we just talk about what happened the other day ? In the woods I mean.. ?" Derek asked as he sat down at the table. " We have nothing to talk about... " Stiles barked in reply. Derek got up and walked over to Stiles, " look, I know you're angry at something but you can tell me what it is. We can work it out. I promise. " Derek tried but Stiles just brushed it off. Derek thought to him self for a few seconds and then did the unthinkable. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles waste and started to kiss his neck. " What..are you..doing.. ?" Stiles tried to demand but he eventually gave into his mans forgiveness. He kissed him and started to cry as he whispered " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for every thing " Derek pulled him in closer and whispered into his ear " It's ok.. " They both stood there, in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Derek picked Stiles up and carried him into his bedroom, threw him down on the bed and got on top of him. " God I missed you do much " Stiles tried to manage. " I missed you more. " Derek slipped out while he was trying to undress Stiles. Derek kept kissing him all over, getting him down to only his boxers. Derek sat up and started to undress. " Derek..are we really going..to do this.. ?" Stiles nervously asked, touching Dereks muscled body. " Only if you want to. " Derek smirked kissing Stiles more. Stiles replied with " I want you so bad..I'm still a virgin though.. " Derek looked at him and smiled. " As long as you do it all wolfed up. " Stiles said quickly. They rolled over so Stiles was on top, sheets covering them. Derek shifted into his wolf form. Stiles whispered into his ear " That's what I'm talking about baby. " Derek started to rub Stiles body, grabbing his ass, Stiles let out a little girly moan and Derek smirked " you liked that didn't you ? Dirty boy. " Derek growled. Stiles continued to kiss Dereks neck, feeling him grow harder under the sheets, working his way down, feeling him self grow hard. Derek just layed there and let stiles do all the work, occasionally feeling stiles touch him self. " God Stiles. " Derek moaned. His hands on the back of Stiles head. Stiles kept going. He wanted every part of Derek in his mouth. He kept letting out small moans and growls. Stiles came up slowly and Derek knew what he wanted. Derek slowly started to enter him and Stiles let out a few loud moans, " come one Derek ! Give it to me !" Derek kissed Stiles to keep him quiet. Stiles managed to tremble out a quick " Fuck..Derek !" as Derek entered him completely. Stiles let out a loud moan. " Yes ! God Derek !" Stiles moaned. Derek got faster with each thrust into Stiles and he let out more moans as he grabbed the head board, the whole bed shaking, rocking and creaking. Derek had his hands on Stiles hips letting out moans. " Oh god. " Derek moaned. Stiles kept moaning louder and louder as Derek got faster and faster. " put me on my back. I want to look at you while you fuck me wolfie. " Stiles spoke softly as he looked at Derek. Derek picked Stiles up and layed him down on his back and started again. This time Derek had his hands on Stiles shoulders. He was deeper in stiles and he went faster " nghh..fuck Derek..I'm..I'm gonna.. " Stiles tried to manage but Derek kept going and Stiles didn't want him to stop. " Yes Derek ! God yes !" Stiles moaned as he let Derek take complete control. Stiles let out a loud moan as he covered his stomach in his cum, his moan echoed through the house. A few seconds later Derek let out a loud howl then a growl as he filled stiles up with his cum. Derek didn't stop. He kept pounding Stiles. Stiles moaned again " Yeah! Don't be such a sour wolf! Keep going baby !" Stiles said as he winked at Derek. Derek pulled out. " Get on your hands and knees " he whispered. Derek grabbed Stiles by his head and shoved his semi-hard cock into his mouth and started to pound his face. Derek got faster and deeper with each thrust. Stiles loved it when Derek treated him like a chew toy. Derek started to tense up and then covered Stiles face with his cum. " Dam..for a virgin you take it like a pro. " Derek breathlessly said. Stiles licked Derek clean and cleaned his face off. He then layed down on his back. Derek collapsed next to him and Stiles rested his head on him, slowly gliding his finger across Dereks somewhat hairless chest. " How was that for your first time ?" Derek asked as he looked down at Stiles. Stiles, trying to stay awake looked at Derek with a tired half-smile on his face then fell asleep on him. Derek smiled and soon followed, hands wrapped around stiles. Derek woke up the next morning, Stiles was still asleep on top of him. Derek gently nudged Stiles to wake him up. " Come on sleeping beauty. Time to get up. Just so you know, I'm staying over again..and I need to borrow some clothes " Derek said. Stiles mumbled to him self and rolled onto the side of the bed and simply thought to him self " I love you so much Derek. " Derek kissed him and got out of bed, with one of the sheets covering him. He picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom. Stiles layed in his messy bed, sheets covering him self from the waist down thinking about what just happened. He got up, sheet also covering him and joined Derek in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

" Baby! What do you want to eat ?" Stiles yelled from the kitchen. " Whatever's easy for you, Don't want you to get to tired. " Derek chuckled walking down the steps, only wearing Stiles pajama pants. Stiles blushed and looked away. Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. " It's ok honey..you don't have to be embarrassed. " Derek started to kiss his neck. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. " Last night was amazing..and you're amazing. " Stiles spoke softly, looking into Dereks eyes. Derek smiled. " I love you. " He whispered seductively into Stiles ear. Stiles giggled and started to blush again. " Hope you know us were-wolfs enjoy sex..a lot. " Derek growled tightening his grip on Stiles. Stiles jumped when he felt the constriction. " Derek you're starting to hurt me " Stiles spoke, not knowing what was going on. " Nonsense baby. " Derek seductively spoke into his ear. " Come on. Let's go upstairs and get naughty. " Stiles tensed up and said " I'm in the middle of cooking Derek. Maybe later. " Dereks claws started to poke Stiles sides. " Derek..you're really starting to hurt me.. " Stiles cried. His claws started to sink deeper in his sides. " Derek ! stop ! you're really hurting me !" Stiles yelled, trying to break free from Derek. " Come on..Don't be like that baby..just for a little..I won't bite...much. " Derek seductively growled trying to grab stiles. Stiles panicked and stabbed Derek. He yelped and fell to the floor. " Oh my..Derek ! I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean- " Derek scooted back and just stared at Stiles, one hand over the stab wound. " Derek I.. " Stiles tried to say but Derek was already walking out the door. Stiles stood there, fell to his knees and started to cry. Derek didn't look back, he kept walking. Later in the evening, Stile kept trying to call Derek and apologize but he didn't pick up once. " Derek I'm sorry ! I really am ! I didn't mean it, you were hurting me and I didn't know what else to do...please, call me back !" Stiles tried one final time, choking back the tears. Derek listened to all of the voice mails while he layed on his bed. He knew what he had done and wished he hadn't let his werewolf senses take over. Stiles was laying in his bed, thinking about what him and Derek done the other night and he wanted it so bad but he knew Derek wouldn't forgive him if he offered him self like a cheap French whore chew toy. Stiles driven by force, got up out of his bed and walked over to Dereks house and knocked on the door. " D-Derek..are you there.. ?" asked stiles nervously as he shyly knocked on the door of the burned down hale house. " If you're there, I want you to know...I'm sorry about earlier. I panicked and you were hurting me.. " he tried to say more as he held the tears back. As he turned around to start his walk back home, eyes focused on the ground he heard the door open and Dereks voice " ..I know. It's ok Stiles. I understand. I let my self get out of control.. " Derek spoke softly, but remained stern. Stiles stopped, dried his eyes and turned around. " You're my mate and we stay with are mate, even in death. Now, are you going to come in or do I have to carry you in ? " Derek smiled. Stiles tried not to smile as he walked into Dereks arms and whispered " I'm so sorry and I love you so much. " As they walked back into Dereks burned down home.


End file.
